


Good Enough

by Fyo (Hotspur)



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Fyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick look into an evening with Brutus and his Porcia... only one's asleep. Go figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah I know I need to write the next chapter of the SNKsar story. School's been nuts. God why did I think this would ever be a good idea, post secondary education.
> 
> Anyway here's a ficlet based off of a tumblr post.

Brutus found Porcia at his desk, slumped over an open scroll. She’d been dozing while reading book XV of the Iliad and he had to smile- she looked so precious half-asleep, her face at peace.

"Come now," Brutus said gently, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Mmm…" Porcia mumbled, only half aware of her husband trying to rouse her.

"Time for bed," he said, wrapping his arms around her. Brutus scooped her up into his arms, struggling for a moment and then figuring out how to carry her. He left the study, carrying her and thinking only of getting to lay her down on their bed- she badly needed the rest and he wanted to make up for his shitty husband behavior in the past few weeks. Once he didn’t even kiss her good night.

Before they got to their bedroom, which wasn’t too far from the study, Brutus felt the extra warmth of Porcia pressing her face in his neck. He felt the gentle rhythm of her breath that told him she was either asleep or almost. He guessed almost. Brutus had never been good with understanding physical cues (or of any kind for that matter) from people but somehow he understood his wife perfectly.

He kicked open the door and one of the cats that hung around the house ran off. The last light of evening filtered through the window, Brutus could see how the sunset painted the neighboring buildings gold. He thought about this as he lay Porcia down on their bed, careful of her thigh.

She deserved so much better than him, but he loved her and she loved him although he didn’t deserve her. Brutus leaned down and kissed her, brushing her hair back from her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered, although sure she was asleep. Usually he would be up longer, going over paperwork or reading. Tonight he lost the will to do anything but lay down beside his wife and sleep with her in his arms. He loved her, and if that was good enough for her, it was good enough for him.


End file.
